Survivre
by Jennalocked
Summary: Rick est son tout, il est ce qui fait d'elle une femme entière. Sans Rick, elle dérive, elle s'efface, elle sombre dans les abysses. Mais ils finissent toujours par se retrouver, c'est une promesse, et Hannah sait que quoi qu'il advienne, elle compte bien la tenir. Hannah Scott devra vivre dans un monde pourri où les humains sont devenus pires que les morts qui marchent.
1. Chapter 1

PARTIE 1 : Soyez maudit

Monsieur tout le monde marchait dans la rue bondée de monde en cet après-midi d'été. Ce monsieur qui aurait pu être n'importe qui ne semblait cependant pas à l'aise dans ses baskets. Il avait ses raisons, et pas n'importe lesquelles.

\- Poussez-vous !, hurlait une femme aux cheveux châtains et attachés en une couette qui se balançait au rythme de sa course effrénée, arme au poing.

Les passants ses dégageaient en la voyant débouler droit devant eux, les yeux révulsés par la colère et la tension. Elle devait le rattraper. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse filer une deuxième fois. Percutant un homme avec son épaule, elle le lâcha des yeux une fraction de secondes. Hannah leva ses yeux verts clairs, scrutant droit devant elle.

\- Il est où ?, demanda Rodriguez, son collègue

Sans lui donner de réponse, elle poursuivit sa course, tournant à gauche dans la rue d'en face. Elle connaissait la ville par cœur, c'était un cul de sac, il l'emmenait dans une embuscade mais elle était totalement obnubilée par son envie de l'arrêter qu'elle ne prit aucune précaution. Happée en arrière, elle ne put se débattre quand il lui plaqua son couteau sous la gorge. A cet instant, elle aurait bien eu envie de se hurler dessus pour avoir été aussi peu professionnelle.

\- Aaah, depuis le moment où je voulais te tenir aussi près de moi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, dégageant une haleine fétide

\- Vous allez le payer, grogna-t-elle sans desserrer des dents

\- Ah ah, tu crois que c'est toi qui va réussir à me faire quoi que ce soi ? Après tout ce temps à me courir après sans aucune avance ? Tu m'as seulement effleuré et là encore, je te tiens à ma merci.

\- On va te coincer. C'est certain.

Il allait lui lancer une autre de ses réponses confiantes quand elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les flancs, réussissant enfin à se dégager. Trop inquiet de la douleur qu'il ressentait, elle en profita pour lui récupérer l'arme, le tenant en joue.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? T'oseras même pas me tirer dessus, la nargua-t-il

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que son collègue venait d'arriver, le souffle court.

\- Jake Arold, ne bougez plus !, lui ordonna Rodriguez

Le meurtrier n'avait d'autre choix que de se rendre, plus aucune autre option ne s'offrait à lui. Résigné, il mit les mains au-dessus de sa tête, se laissant menotter sans résistance.

\- Vous m'arrêtez, mais vus en m'enlèverez jamais ce plaisir que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu la vie s'en aller dans leur regard. Ces si petits corps devenir inerte et immobile, grâce à moi, ça n'a pas de prix, s'exclama Arold

\- Ferme là, lui ordonna Rodriguez, on y va.

Il allait l'emmener dans la voiture de police qui venait de se garer dans la rue. Deux officiers approchèrent et emmenèrent le tueur d'enfants.

\- Scott, ça va ?, demanda-t-il en voyant Hannah

Elle ne répondit pas, l'air hagard. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Cet homme, il méritait de mourir pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait subir à tous ces enfants innocents. Il avait brisé tellement de vies, de familles qu'il ne méritait pas de continuer à respirer. Il devait aller en Enfer.

Des éclats de voix retentirent de l'autre côté de la rue. Hannah sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie, voyant qu'un officier était à terre, le bras en sang. Le prisonnier venait de le mordre. Il aurait pu s'échapper et essayer de retrouver un semblant de vie en se cachant, mais non, c'était un tueur, il n'avait peur de rien, pas même de la mort. Hannah le stoppa d'une balle dans la tête alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le deuxième officier.

La scène ne dura pas 1 minute, tout était allé si vite que Rodriguez en fut choqué. A cet instant, il ressentit de la chair de poule en croisant le regard de sa collègue, qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tirer en pleine tête. Elle échangea avec lui un regard assuré, presque soulagé.

Cet incident marqua un tournant indéniable dans sa vie et sa carrière professionnelle. Les protocoles auraient voulu qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour l'arrêter mais en le gardant en vie afin qu'il puisse répondre de ses actes. Seulement elle lui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête, de sang-froid. Ses collègues comprenaient qu'il s'agissait d'une petite vengeance pour tous ces enfants tués, mais elle n'avait pas à agir de la sorte, elle n'était pas justicière. Elle avait seulement à faire respecter les lois et arrêter les hors la loi pour qu'ils rendent de leurs actes devant la Justices.

Les rendez-vous devant les supérieurs hiérarchique s'étaient enchaîné. Le compte-rendu de Rodriguez n'avait pas plaidé en sa faveur, décrétant qu'elle avait agi de sang-froid, sans réfléchir, se laissant emporter par une vague de sentiments. Quand elle apprit ça, autant dire qu'elle en était tombée des nues. Elle le considérait comme son ami, peut-être le seul vrai ami qu'elle avait dans cette ville pourrie qui était New-York. Sortie du bureau de son superviseur en folie, elle avait retrouvé Rodriguez assis sur le bord de son bureau. Elle lui avait craché ton son venin, offrant une scène mélodramatique devant tout le monde. Elle aurait préféré ne pas se donner en spectacle mais la colère était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il l'avait trahi, lui, son ami.

Cette mésaventure se rajoutant à son dossier en plus de tout le reste, elle fut finalement mutée à King's Cross, près d'Atlanta. Elle allait devoir quitter la prestigieuse Police de New-York pour intégrer un poste de Police de basse école, devant obéir aux ordres d'un vieux Shérif imbu de son pouvoir. Elle n'aurait plus d'enquêtes dignes de ce nom, seulement des contraventions et conflit de voisinage l'attendait.

Cependant, mettant de côté sa déception de changer de poste, elle reconnut qu'elle pourrait prendre l'air et changer totalement de vie, prendre un nouveau départ. Cette affaire l'avait tellement fatiguée qu'elle en vient à prendre cette mutation pour un bénédiction. Peut-être avaient-ils raison, peut-être avait-elle besoin de souffler.

7 mois s'étaient écoulé et Hannah avait réussi à trouver sa place au sein de son nouveau poste de Police. Elle était devenue l'un des membres de cette grande famille. Ce poste de police n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des grandes villes où l'anonymat était presque de rigueur. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait et partageait plus que des échanges au travail.

Hannah s'était liée d'amitié avec deux de ses collègues. Shane Walsh était un homme de sang chaud, il était un peu comme elle, réagissant au quart de tour. Mais elle avait appris qu'il était loyal envers son meilleur ami, Rick Grimes, l'adjoint au Shérif. Rick était marié à une femme magnifique et attachante, avec laquelle il avait eu un fils totalement fan de son père. Au grand désespoir de Hannah.

Ça avait été presque instantané. A l'instant même où elle avait croisé son regard bleu, elle avait su qu'elle allait succomber au charme de son supérieur. Rick était gentils et attentionné, il savait ce qu'il devait être fait et personne ne mouftait quand il donnait les ordres.

Elle s'était totalement interdit de briser son mariage parfait. Lori, sa femme, était connue et appréciée de tous au poste, sans parler de son jeune fils de 10 ans, Carl. Elle les avait croisés quelques fois, et pour enfoncer le clou, elle aimait sa femme et son fils, ils étaient si heureux et adorables ensembles … Elle faisait alors tout son possible pour garder ses désirs pour elle-même, ne tentant pas une seconde de flirter avec lui. Elle se forçait à rester cette amie qu'elle était devenue, partageant leur duo fermé. C'est pourquoi ils continuaient à se voir quelques soirs par semaines pour boire un verre dans le bar d'en face le poste de police.

Ce que Hannah ignorait totalement, c'était que le mariage de Rick et de Lori n'était pas en forme et les années qui défilaient avaient laissé place à une routine et une lassitude acescente entre eux. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur amour envers l'autre devenait presque inexistant mais comment mettre un terme à 13 ans de vie commune ? D'autant qu'ils avaient un enfant, et la peur de blesser Carl les freinait. C'était pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avait abordé le sujet et faisait comme si de rien n'était. La routine continuait comme elle l'avait toujours été et le chagrin et l'ennui de chacun s'agrandissait au fil du temps.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTIE 2: Rapprochement

Quelques mois plus tard

Il était tard au poste de Police de King's Cross. Il ne restait plus grand monde au poste de police, seulement les acharnés habituels. Rick et Shane étaient de ceux-là. Sans aucun contrôle sur son cerveau, Hannah ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge du poste. Bientôt la débauche ...Un dernier regard sur le cadran suffit à lui arracher un sourire, qui ne manqua pas à Shane.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?, demanda-t-il sans bouger de son bureau

La jeune femme sursauta presque, prise en flagrant délit. Elle fit mine de rien et se releva pour enfiler sa veste en cuir noir. Elle savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans ses sous-entendu et questions curieuses. Ce n'était pas un flic pour rien.

\- Rien du tout, mentit-elle

\- T'es certaine de rien avoir à nous dire ?, insista-t-il

Rick releva la tête de ses dossiers, curieux. Hannah plissa des yeux puis attrapa son sac à main.

\- Tu te prends pour mon psy maintenant ?

Elle partit en direction de la sortie en s'exclamant de bon cœur.

\- Bonne nuit les gars !

La jeune femme roula en direction de son appartement, l'esprit frivole. Ce fut avec une immense joie qu'elle remarqua que l'ascenseur était en marche pour la première fois depuis un mois. Elle entra furtivement chez elle puis s'empressa de prendre une douche pour se préparer. 30 minutes plus tard, on sonnait à la porte et elle s'empressait d'aller ouvrir. Un jeune homme attendait sur le palier, plus pressé que jamais de passer un moment charnel avec elle.

Chris avait rencontré Hannah il y a de cela deux semaines et il était certain qu'ils allaient former un couple d'amoureux. Hannah ne l'appréciait seulement que pour ces folles soirées qu'il lui faisait passer. Et ce soir-là, elle était bien décidée à prendre du bon temps. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et prit les devant. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nus dans son lit en plein ébat sexuel. La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Hannah les coupa. Chris se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran d'affichage, vexé.

\- Qui c'est ?, demanda-t-elle à son amant qui lisait le numéro d'affichage

Chris commença alors à se poser quelques petites questions de jalousie.

\- Un certain Shane. Tu le connais bien ?

\- On s'en fou continue.

\- C'est un ami à toi ?

\- C'est un collègue. On peut continuer maintenant ?

Il oublia vite et continua ses va et viens. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Chris poussa un profond soupir puis attrapa violemment le téléphone pour regarder l'écran. Hannah cru que les yeux allaient sortir de la tête du jeune homme.

\- Et Rick ? C'est qui celui-là ?, s'exclama-t-il, soupçonneux

\- Mon boss.

Elle lui attrapa le téléphone des mains puis décrocha.

\- Tu as intérêt à ce que ça soit important parce que ...

"Quand c'est Rick qui t'appelle tu réponds mais quand c'est moi j'peux me faire cuire un œuf ?"

\- Shane ? Tu te fou de moi ?

" Pas du tout. On est au bar. Tu viens ?"

\- Quoi ? Je suis occupée là !

\- Passe le moi, s'exclama Chris en essayant de lui prendre le téléphone des mains

\- Bon écoute Shane, dit-elle en reculant, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais tu vois, j'étais occupé là et ...

" Ah ouais ?! Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que de boire un verre avec nous ? T'es avec quelqu'un ? "

\- Ce que je ne te regardes pas.

La voix au bout du fil changea alors.

"Bon, on t'attend pour dans vingt minutes ? "

\- Rick ?

\- Bon, ça suffit ! J'en ai marre !, s'écria Chris

Pour montrer son mécontentement, il commença à s'habiller. Hannah cru qu'elle allait exploser. Entre son amant qui allait s'enfuir et les deux autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de la harceler.

\- Attend une minute, elle posa son téléphone sur son torse, Non mais tu fais quoi là ?

\- J'me casse de là ! J'suis pas ton bouche trou, rétorqua Chris

\- T croyais que t'étais quoi ? L'amour de ma vie ? Non mais t'es complètement perché toi.

\- T'as raison, je suis perché d'avoir pu coucher avec une grosse salope comme toi !

Hannah se redressa puis lui envoya la seule chose qu'elle avait dans les mains, son téléphone.

\- Espèce de connard ! Dégage !

Il ne se fit pas prier puis partit le plus vite possible. Hannah se rhabilla avec colère. Elle voulut répondre à Rick, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'exploser son téléphone contre le mur. Elle pinça les lèvres puis descendit prendre sa voiture. Elle se rendit dans le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait penser à autre chose. Le bar où Shane et Rick l'attendaient, une bière devant eux, assis au comptoir. Elle s'approcha sans aucune adresse envers eux.

\- Un téquila shot, s'il te plait Dan, demanda-t-elle au barmen

Le serveur s'exécuta aussitôt et Hannah entreprit le rituel, trois fois de suite, sous les yeux étonnés de Rick et Shane.

\- Qu'est-ce que les hommes peuvent être stupides. Ne le prenez pas pour vous mais ils sont d'une telle arrogance.

\- Nous sommes arrogants ou c'est toi qui ne nous comprends pas ?, ricana Shane

\- Fou-toi de moi !

Elle un autre verre d'une traite. Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards entendus et moqueurs qu'ils s'échangeaient.

\- Allé, qui veut m'affronter aux fléchettes ?

\- Tu as besoin de te défouler ?, demanda Shane, comme s'il connaissait la réponse

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- On dirait que ton rencard s'est pas très bien passé, insista-t-il

Elle le fusilla du regard, constatant qu'ils voulaient tous les deux en savoir un peu plus sur son humeur si soudaine.

\- Tu joues ou pas ?

Il prit les fléchettes et ils commencèrent leur partie, sous les yeux pensifs de Rick. Il aimait la regarder quand elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle était si belle, même en colère et un peu éméchée. La situation tourna mal pour la jeune femme. Elle perdit sa partie avec Shane, qui refusa de rejouer avec elle et sa mauvaise foi. Elle trouva alors un homme qui accepta de jouer avec elle. Bien entendu, ses intentions étaient autres que de jouer. Il commença à lui faire des avances qu'elle se mit à repousser avec une agressivité qui ne lui était pas connue.

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour me toucher comme ça toi ?, s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une gifle

Pas content de se faire humilier par une femme devant ses amis, il l'attrapa par les épaule pour la secouer, oubliant sans doute que le poste de police était bondé de flics. Rick s'interposa et ordonna au type d'aller voir ailleurs. Sans aucune résistance, il la laissa et s'en alla.

\- Non mais quel sale enfoiré de mes deux celui-là, râla-t-elle, titubant

\- Viens avec moi, dit Rick en la rattrapant par le bras

\- Où ça ?

\- Je te remmène chez toi.

Il partit chercher ses affaires et prévenir Shane. Son ami comprit qu'il devait faire ça, il le valait mieux pour elle. Il revint, l'attrapant par le bras et l'emmenant à l'extérieur. Il lui tendit son sac à main.

\- Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture.

\- Demandé si gentiment, grogna-t-elle

Elle fouilla peut-être 10 minutes dans son sac pour finalement en sortir son trousseau de clé. Il les pris, l'aidant à s'assoir dans la voiture. Dans le hall de son immeuble, l'ascenseur était toujours en panne et Rick pesta. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de prendre les escaliers. La traînant par le bras afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe, ils entamèrent leur ascension. Hannah éclata de rire sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu es joyeuse dis-moi.

\- C'est parce que j'ai envie de vomir.

Il l'arrêta aussitôt, attendant qu'elle récupère. Hannah se laissa aller contre la rampe et s'assit sur les marches.

\- En fait ça va mieux.

\- Allé, viens, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Non ... Je vais dormir ici.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Allé, debout.

Il lui prit les mains, et tira vers lui pour la hisser sur ses pieds. Ils continuèrent leur escalade et arrivèrent enfin au numéro 124. Hannah prit les clés et commença à tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Rick lui prit des mains les clés.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur.

Il sourit devant son attitude de femme saoul. Rick sentait qu'elle était en train de le regarder faire. Elle avait du mal à se tenir debout et se dandinait sur place. Il sentit alors une main se poser derrière sa nuque.

\- Tu es beau ..., murmura-t-elle

Elle s'approcha encore et le força à se retourner vers elle. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il recula. Elle n'était pas elle-même.

\- Non arrête. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte, la poussant à l'intérieur. A l'instant où il se retourna, il fut pris d'assaut par Hannah, qui comme par magie n'avait plus de haut et se retrouvait la poitrine nue. Rick cru qu'il allait faire un malaise. Tout ce qu'il avait désiré était en train de se produire, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa avec férocité ses lèvres sur celles de Rick et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se laissa dompter un moment mais recula. Il lui plaqua son tee-shirt sur ses seins, la tenant éloignée de lui.

\- Remets ça.

\- Non, je vais dormir.

Il poussa un soupir et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre où elle s'était assise au bord du lit essayant médiocrement d'enlever son jean. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait réussi à enfiler un semblant de haut qui devait lui servir de pyjama.

\- Attend, je vais t'aider.

\- Non j'y arrive, insista-t-elle sans grand résultat

\- Regarde-toi, laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle obtempéra finalement, le laissant lui faire glisser son pantalon. Dans une autre situation, ça aurait pu être romantique et très excitant. Elle posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, presque envoutée. Il ferma les yeux au contact de ses mains, c'était si agréable. Mais elle était soul et lui marié. Il se reprit en se relevant pour l'allonger, passant la couverture sur son corps.

\- Lori a de la chance de t'avoir, dit-elle simplement en se couchant

Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Elle se retourna, lui faisant dos.

\- Je t'aime Rick, murmura-t-elle d'une voix monotone

Le cœur lourd, il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il était tourmenté et ne savait plus quoi penser. Hannah semblait éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui mais elle était différente, elle avait bu et ne se contrôlait plus. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui, c'était complètement impensable.

Une douleur affreuse à l'intérieur de la tête de Hannah l'extirpa de son sommeil profond. Elle ouvrit un œil et subitement tout lui revint en mémoire. Oh non ... Mais qu'elle idiote. Elle avait presque violé Rick et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se redressa puis plissa des yeux. La lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce l'aveuglait presque. Quand ses yeux furent enfin habitués au soleil, elle se frotta le visage pour se réveiller complètement. Elle se redressa puis partit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Heureusement qu'en ce dimanche elle n'était pas de service parce qu'elle aurait était en retard d'une heure au moins.

Elle prit une douche puis enfila une jupe et un petit débardeur noir. Elle décida de ne pas sécher ses cheveux et partit dans le salon pour prendre un médicament et avaler quelque chose de consistant. Quand elle passa devant le canapé, elle s'arrêta net. Rick était endormit, une petite couverture sur lui. Hannah se prit à s'attendrir devant cette scène. Il semblait tellement accessible, tellement à elle. Le voyant remuer, elle sursauta et se ressaisit. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressant avec lenteur. La première chose qu'il vit fut le joli sourire qui illuminait le visage de Hannah. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle était si belle au naturel.

\- Bonjour monsieur l'agent. Bien dormit ?, décida-t-elle, faisant comme si de rien n'était

\- Le canapé est confortable. Pas trop mal à la tête ?

\- Arrête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser.

Elle partit dans un meuble et en ressortit des médicaments. Rick se redressa puis regarda l'heure sur le cadran de sa montre.

\- Merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis de service aujourd'hui.

\- Oups, désolé.

Elle commença à faire du café bien serré pour se remettre d'attaque. Il se leva difficilement, la regardant toujours. Elle lui tendit une tasse qu'il accepta volontiers. Elle plongea alors son regard vert dans les yeux bleu clair de Rick.

\- Tu aurais pu partir, hier soir.

\- J'ai préféré rester. T'étais dans un sacré état.

Hannah éclata de rire, gênée.

\- Ouais. Quand je pense que j'ai failli me battre avec un gars.

\- Il a fallu que je t'arrête.

\- Je m'en souviens. Shane, fidèle à lui-même, il attendait que je lui tape dessus.

\- Et il n'aurait rien fait pour t'arrêter, tu le connais.

Un petit silence s'installa et Hannah en profita pour boire une gorgée de son café.

\- Rick, je m'excuse pour hier soir.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai beaucoup trop bu et j'ai pris de ton temps, du temps que tu aurais pu consacrer à ta femme et ton fils.

\- Lori ne m'attendait pas.

\- C'est rare des moments où vous pouvez vous retrouver. Lori m'a dit un jour qu'elle regrettait que tu sois flic, parce qu'elle ne te voyait presque jamais et avait toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Non. Mais tu sais, en ce moment avec Lori c'est pas ce que c'était avant.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça arrive.

\- Il y a une raison.

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus allait arriver. Et puis ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier soir ne devait pas avoir arrangé les choses.

\- Hannah je ...

\- Rick, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça hier. J'avais bu et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt

\- Vraiment ?

Hannah fut déstabilisée. Que voulait-il dire ? Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa par surprise. Elle succomba un moment au gout de ses lèvres mais réussit à reculer.

\- Arrête. Tu es marié, et je ne veux pas être la cause de votre malheur.

\- Mon malheur ? Je ne pense qu'à toi, je rêve de toi chaque nuit, tu es mon bonheur, Hannah.

\- Rick ...

Il fit un pas vers elle déposant la paume de sa main sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme troublée.

\- Réponds-moi franchement, est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

Elle hésita un moment à lui mentir. C'est vrai, ça aurait été si facile ...

\- Oui, admis-elle

Rick afficha un sourire satisfait. Insistant, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Hannah, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur ton visage. Je t'aime depuis le début.

La jeune femme posa une main sur celle de Rick qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue.

\- Mais ...

\- Et je sais ce que tu penses concernant mon mariage. Mais on s'en moque. Lori et moi, c'est fini depuis bien longtemps avant que tu n'arrives. Mon cœur était vide, et c'est toi qui me l'a rempli de joie de vivre. On n'en a peut-être jamais parlé avec Lori mais c'est une chose évidente. On ne s'aime plus, la routine a pris sa place entre nous et a gagné.

\- Et Carl ?

\- Il est jeune, il peut s'adapter à tout. Il saura comprendre, je le connais. C'est un petit garçon très fort.

Hannah ferma les yeux. Elle devait encore être endormie, ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était tellement difficile à croire. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte puis partit poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- C'est trop compliqué Rick.

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre.

\- A demain.

La jeune femme lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Affalée sur son lit, elle l'entendit s'en aller. La vie était une dure souffrance parfois. A l'entendre, tout était facile, mais en réalité, c'était la torture.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTIE 3: Débuts des ennuis

Les jours qui suivirent, Hannah fit tout son possible pour éviter Rick. Elle ne pouvait plus croiser son regard sans y lire son insistance et sa torture de l'avoir près de lui. Comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, le Shérif les avait mis ensemble pour les patrouilles. Hannah se contentait de parler boulot tandis que Rick la regardait comme un fruit défendu.

Un matin, alors qu'ils avaient patrouillé toute la nuit, Rick se proposa de la déposer chez elle. Elle accepta, s'y rendant en silence. Il se gara en bas alors que le soleil commençait à sortir.

\- Merci de m'avoir déposé.

Elle sortit de la voiture puis entra dans l'immeuble sous le regard médusé de Rick. Ce n'était absolument pas possible de continuer à vivre comme ça. Mais mince ! Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il sortit en vitesse de sa voiture de service puis grimpa les marches une à une pour finalement tambouriner à la porte de la jeune femme. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut troublée de la voir tout essoufflé sur son paillasson.

\- Rick ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça mais je t'aime, et toi aussi tu m'aimes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur de te voir sans pouvoir te toucher. Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas avoir la chance d'être heureux, ensemble ?

\- Tu es marié !

\- Et alors ? Laisse une chance à notre amour de prouver sa force. Donne-nous une chance. Le mariage, ce n'est qu'une façade. Une officialisation de ce qui a été autrefois de l'amour, mais maintenant, ce n'est que de l'ennui et de la frustration, parce que c'est à toi et à toi seule que mon cœur appartient.

Hannah ne put se résoudre à protester davantage. Il avait entièrement raison, et elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Elle le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Hannah sentit que son cœur allait exploser. Son corps tout entier était en train de bouillir d'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette sensation. Était-ce donc cela que tout le monde appelait l'amour ? Si c'était le cas, les rumeurs étaient fondées, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement fort et d'effrayant. Elle le laissa la diriger dans sa chambre tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Quand tout rempart à leurs envies furent enlevés, il l'allongea sur le lit puis se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il admira un moment son visage puis attrapa ses lèvres humides. Elle laissa échapper un soupir quand il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Laissant éclater des petites décharges électriques sur le chemin de ses baisers. Il descendit le long de sa clavicule puis finit sa route sur les seins de la jeune femme. Hannah sentait une boule de chaleur se former dans le creux de son bas ventre. Il savait y faire avec les femmes. Il était doux et attentionné, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand il entra en elle sans même la prévenir. Elle s'arqua de plaisir sous le coup de ses va et viens de plus en plus effarouchés. Il se laissait emporter par une vague de désir qui le hantait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne put se retenir un instant de plus et accentua la cadence. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle allait bientôt avoir un orgasme. Quand ce dernier éclata, Rick ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre.

Hannah tentait de reprendre son souffle, la tête posée sur son oreiller. Rick s'était affalé à côté d'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard puis elle posa sa tête contre le torse nu et posé de son amant.

\- J'ai peur d'être dénigrée pour avoir détruit ton mariage.

\- Hannah, ce n'est pas toi qui a détruit mon mariage, mais la vie. Et ça, tout le monde le sait. Il suffit de regarder le regard des gens et d'entendre les ragots pour savoir que le mariage de Rick Grimes est foutu. Ça m'est égal, parce que je t'ai toi.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le torse puis ferma les yeux, bercée par une toute nouvelle sensation.

Hannah, affalée sur son canapé, regardait avec lassitude la télévision qui diffusait en boucle un Talk-Show ridicule mettant en scène des personnalités connues dans leur plus naturel possible. La journée qu'elle venait de passer avait été des plus éreintante. Elle et sa patrouille avait essayé de régler les conflits de trafiquants de drogue de la ville. Le Shérif avait accepté de lui laisser sa soirée. Elle ne s'était pas fait prier et avait filé chez elle. Réussissant à se lever, elle entra sous la douche qui lui détendit tous ses muscles endoloris et courbaturés. Elle n'avait plus tellement l'habitude de faire forcer son corps ainsi.

Elle repensa à ses trois semaines qu'elle venait de passer. Rick et elle continuaient à se voir dans le plus grand secret. Cependant, Shane avait commencé à se poser des questions au sujet de leurs regards incessants. Bon nombre de langues s'étaient déliées dans leur dos, commençant à se dire que cette relation amicale était bien proche pour de simples amis. D'autant que Rick était toujours un homme marié.

Après s'être séché les cheveux, la jeune femme s'était rendue dans son salon pour se préparer un repas instantané avant d'aller se coucher. Pressant le bouton du micro-onde, elle soupira quand on toqua à sa porte d'entrée. Laissant l'engin faire son travail, elle partit ouvrir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le regard bleu de Rick. Elle remarqua, mis à part son sourire, qu'il tenait une bouteille de vin dans ses mains.

\- Rick ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer une vraie soirée ensemble.

Il entra sans attendre sa réponse, déposant la bouteille sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Hannah referma derrière elle en tentant de se calmer avant qu'elle ne balance ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- C'est du vin rouge, je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais dit que c'était ton préféré.

\- C'est le cas.

Elle le regarda agir comme s'il était chez lui. Il ouvrit la bouteille dans les règles de l'art avant de leur en servir deux verres. Ils trinquèrent en silence et goutèrent le délicieux nectar. Rick continua de faire ce qu'il avait en tête, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le regard insistant de sa partenaire. Il s'avança vers le micro-onde qui venait de sonner.

\- Tu allais vraiment manger ça ?, s'exclama-t-il

\- Oui pourquoi, il y a un problème avec mes pâtes fait maison ?

\- Aucun. Mais tu vois, pour ce soir j'avais prévu tout autre chose.

Il ouvrit le frigo d'où il en sortit quelques affaires. Il avait une idée bien en tête et comptait s'y tenir. Hannah s'avança devant lui puis croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, finit-il par dire

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais envie de ...

\- Oui mais on avait dit qu'on ne se verrait qu'un soir par semaine avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Là ça fait trois soirs de suite.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tu ne penses pas que Lori va commencer à se poser des questions si tu découches tous les soirs ? Peut-être que vous n'êtes plus amoureux l'un de l'autre mais tu restes son mari. Et je comprendrai qu'elle veuille protéger votre couple.

Comprenant son mal-être, il s'avança pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de l'annoncer, non ?

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, faisant les cents pas, inquiète.

\- Je sais pas trop, j'ai peur, je crois que c'est encore trop tôt ...

Il la regarda un instant, amusé, puis l'attrapa par le bras pour la coller contre le mur derrière elle afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. Leur visage étaient tous près, elle pouvait sentir son haleine chargée d'odeur de vin ... Mmmh, c'était si enivrant.

\- Je veux que tout le monde soit au courant que je suis amoureux de la femme la plus exceptionnelle que cette Terre a pu avoir. Je veux qu'ils sachent tous que c'est moi qui ai la chance de posséder son cœur. Je veux que tout le monde voie à quel point je suis heureux avec toi, parce que je t'aime, Hannah. Et à ce stade là, ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter, crois-moi.

Submergée par tant de sentiments, Hannah l'embrassa avec fougue en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Après tout il avait raison, pourquoi continuer à se cacher. Maintenant que tout le monde commençait à parler, le temps était venu pour eux de révéler leur union avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Ce soir-là, Hannah réussit à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui et de dire la vérité à Lori avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Il rentra chez lui sous les 11 heures du soir et tenta d'être le plus discret possible pour éviter de réveiller Carl qui dormait dans la chambre au-dessus. La maison était plongée dans le noir et il ne se douta pas un seul instant que quelqu'un pouvait l'attendre. Il déposa ses clés dans le pot prévu à cet effet, enleva ses chaussures puis entreprit de monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher.

\- C'est une heure plutôt tardive pour rentrer.

Il sursauta faiblement, redescendant les quelques marches. Il trouva Lori assise sur une chaise autour de la table du salon. Elle l'avait attendue dans le noir.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te déçoit ?

\- Pas du tout. Au contraire. Je crois que nous devons discuter tous les deux.

\- Ne me dit rien. Je suis au courant de tout.

Il marqua un arrêt, étonné de cette réponse.

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'il est difficile de cacher à une femme quand on la trompe.

\- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

\- Tu étais heureux. Depuis tant d'années j'avais retrouvé ton sourire, même si je savais que ce n'était pas grâce à moi. Je m'étais dit que ça suffirait peut-être.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je sais… Crois-tu que Hannah en vaut la peine ?

Il ne sut quoi répondre mais elle sut à son regard désolé qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Quelque part ça lui brisait le cœur, mais elle était soulagée que toute cette mascarade soie terminée. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas puis lui déposa une main sur la joue.

\- Nous nous aimions d'un amour sincère. Pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais il faut croire que le temps et la routine a eu raison de nous. Je t'ai vraiment aimé.

\- Mais aujourd'hui ça n'est plus suffisant.

\- Non et j'en suis désolé.

\- Moi pas. Nous avons été heureux. Et maintenant tu vas l'être.

\- Je ne te mérite pas ...

\- Non, c'est elle que tu mérites. Je sais parfaitement que vous serez heureux ensemble. J'ai vu les regards qu'elle te portait. Crois-moi, elle t'aime. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Carl.

\- C'est un enfant, il pourra s'adapter.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certain. C'est notre fils.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je lui dirais demain, dit-il en s'apprêtant à monter les marches

\- Rick.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci d'avoir essayé de me le dire.

Il sourit fébrilement. Il aimait Hannah avec sincérité, sans le dire à Lori, il l'aimait surement plus qu'il ne l'avait aimé elle. Mais il venait de plonger dans l'inconnu. Il quittait sa petite vie tranquille pour affronter la nouveauté aux côtés d'une toute autre femme, qui avait ses propres démons. Il voulait tout apprendre d'elle, il voulait faire partie entière de sa vie. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle mis à part qu'elle avait été mutée suite à une bavure. Il savait d'elle qu'elle vivait seule et n'avait aucun ami ici ou ailleurs mis à part lui et Shane.

Hannah ouvrit la porte à Rick, chargé d'un carton.

\- C'est le dernier, dit-il enfin

\- Ça va, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'affaires, remarqua-t-elle

\- Un minimum. Mais avec le peu de place que tu me laisses, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement contrariée.

\- Je plaisante.

\- Excuse-moi, mais tout ça est complètement nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien partagé avec qui que ce soit.

\- Pas même avec tes parents ?

Quand il vit la mine défraichit de la jeune femme, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'aborder le sujet. Après tout, si elle ne lui en parlait pas, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

\- Je n'ai pas de parents. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, répondit-elle finalement

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est comme ça.

Comme pour rattraper son erreur, il l'enlaça chaleureusement, tentant à sa manière de lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus seule dorénavant. Les rumeurs qui circulaient au sein du poste de police se confirmèrent le jour où Rick et Hannah arrivèrent ensemble, main dans la main. Personne ne leur rétorqua quoi que ce soit, se contentant de les regarder avec curiosité et jugement. Hannah se demanda si Rick n'y était pas allé avant afin de les prévenir. Elle aurait cru qu'ils auraient voulu en savoir d'avantage, leur posant des questions et étant étonnés, chose qu'ils n'étaient pas. Aux vestiaires, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de montrer une certaine pointe de mécontentement.

\- Ils sont bizarres.

\- Je ne trouve pas. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu crois ? C'est comme si quelqu'un leur avait déjà dit quelque chose.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Il faut prendre le bon côté des choses.

\- Voilà le nouveau petit couple de l'année !, s'exclama Shane en enlaçant son meilleur ami, quand tu m'as dit que tu voyais une autre femme que Lori, tu aurais pu spécifier qu'il s'agissait de notre Hannah.

Ainsi Rick en avait touché quelques mots à Shane, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça.

\- Et pour info, c'est Lori qui est passée au poste hier soir, annonça Shane

\- Elle est venue ici pour dire qu'on divorçait ?, s'étonna Rick

\- Ouais c'est ça. Elle a même dit, je cite : « sa nouvelle compagne est une chic fille, elle le mérite tout comme il la mérite. ».

\- T'es sérieux ?, rétorqua Hannah

\- Bon okay, elle n'a pas dit ça à tout le monde, seulement à moi. Mais elle l'a bien dit. On dirait bien qu'elle ne vous en veut pas du tout.

Le jeune couple sourit avec gêne, enfilant leur tenue en silence, n'échangeant que quelques regards complices. Après une matinée de patrouille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, Rick gara la voiture de police dans une rue. Rick croqua dans son sandwich, l'appétit au rendez-vous. De son côté, Hannah ne pouvait se résigner à avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Je pense à Lori.

\- Oh Hannah …

\- Non, je … je me disais que c'était une femme comme il n'en existait plus. Je veux dire que même moi je n'aurais certainement as réagis de la sorte envers la maîtresse de mon mari.

\- Tu es bien plus que ma maîtresse, rectifia-t-il

\- Peut-être, mais je lui ai quand même volé son mari.

\- Encore une fois je suis désolé mais non. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle réagisse aussi bien ?

\- Ah oui, je veux bien entendre le fond de ta pensée.

\- Ce n'est pas une pensée mais un fait. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il t avait entre nous deux, c'était Carl. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Elle savait que nous nous aimions plus si ce n'est qu'au travers de notre fils. Et honnêtement, c'est loin d'être suffisant. Elle réagit bien parce qu'elle aussi, elle ne m'aime plus. Si elle ne m'aime plus, pourquoi être affectée par nous ?

\- Euh …

\- Je t'en bouche un coin.

\- C'est pas drôle ! , ricana-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

La radio de la voiture se mit à grésiller, coupant leur conversation.

"A toutes les unités disponibles, on a une course poursuite ! Les unités du comté de Linden réclament l'aide de la police locale. Les suspects sont à bord d'un véhicule volé et se dirigent vers l'Est sur la route 18. Attention, ils sont armés et dangereux. "

\- Aaah, enfin un peu d'action !, s'exclama Hannah, jetant leurs sandwichs et boissons dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Rick démarra en trombe, allumant le gyrophare. Hannah commença à se préparer tandis que la radio continuait à déblatérer des informations.

"Les suspects sont de race blanche, attention, ils ont fait usage de leurs armes et blessés un officier de police du comté de Linden."

Après 10 minutes de route, ils arrivèrent sur une grande route dégagée où Shane et d'autres policiers avaient monté un barrage avec leurs voitures. Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'ils avaient placé une bande de crève-pneu au milieu de la route. N'ayant plus rien d 'autre à faire que d'attendre avec les autres, ils prirent place derrière les voitures, armes au poing.

\- Vous avez fait vite, remarqua Shane

\- On n'était pas loin, répondit Rick

\- Ces abrutis sont entrain de trimballer les flics de Linden dans tout le comté.

\- Avec un peu de chance on passera dans l'émission "Les courses poursuites à couper le souffle" qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, demanda Léon

\- Ce que j'en pense Léon c'est que tu ferais bien de la fermer et de te concentrer. Vérifie que ton flingue est armé et que tu as baissé le cran de sureté, rétorqua Rick, tendu

Le vacarme des moteurs les ramena à la vraie raison de leur présence. Deux voitures de polices filaient à grande vitesse une voiture verte. Cette dernière, lancée à vive allure, roula en plein sur le crève pneu. La voiture s'éleva de l'arrière puis fit quelques tonneaux en partant finir sa route dans le champ d'à côté. Rick s'avança alors vers la voiture accidentée, arme au poing, suivit par Hannah et Shane. La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme couvert de sang. Il tenta d'ouvrir le feu mais les flics ripostèrent. Des coups de feu furent échangés dans les deux sens. Rick s'effondra au sol sous les yeux effarés de Hannah. Quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait plus, dans un chaos total d'échange de tirs, elle crut que son monde s'était effondré. Rageur, Shane tira sans arrêt sur le suspect, qui s'effondra au sol. Un autre était sorti, munit d'une arme automatique. Les échange de coup de feu reprirent de plus belle, mais Rick restait au sol, gesticulant. Hannah décida de le rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait pas être là à le voir au sol, inerte. Elle se baissa pour éviter les tires puis partit en courant.

\- Hannah qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, hurla Shane pour couvrir le bruit des coups de feu

Elle ne l'entendit même pas crier de tous ses poumons, seul l'état de santé de Rick ne comptait. Une minute de répit s'offrit aux oreilles de tout le monde. Mais le vacarme reprit de plus belle quand un autre homme armé sortit de la voiture accidentée. La jeune femme arriva enfin auprès de Rick qui commençait à gesticuler. Le chemin qui la séparait de lui lui avait semblé être des kilomètres.

\- Rick ! Dis-moi où est-ce que t'es touché ?!

\- Ça va, j'ai rien.

Le silence tomba et Shane accouru. Hannah aida Rick à se relever tandis qu'il restait sous le choc.

\- Merde ! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait refroidi vieux, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, s'exclama Shane, troublé

\- Moi aussi. Il m'a quand même touché l'enfoiré ! Vous y croyez-vous ?!, n'en crut-il pas en regardant le petit trou de son gilet par balle

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, continua Hannah

\- Heureusement il a tiré dans le gilet. Par contre Hannah, tu n'aurais pas dû t'approcher.

\- Tu plaisante ou quoi ? On ne laisse jamais un homme à terre, répondit-elle avec ferveur

\- T'as eu ta licence dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas appris qu'il fallait attendre que les coups de feu cessent pour que ...

Un coup de feu retentit. Un seul coup de feu et tout un monde s'écroule. Hannah sentit son cœur chavirer, non, ce n'était pas possible ... Ses yeux abasourdis se posèrent sur Rick, effondré au sol. Elle resta plantée là, entendant encore et encore ce coup de feu fatal. Shane abattit le dernier fugitif et s'accroupit près de Rick qui était agonisant. Il déchira sa chemise et fit pression sur sa plaie qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Il était en perdition, il mourait ... Et Hannah ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'entendait rien, ne pensait à rien, elle était effacée.

\- Hannah ! Hannah bouge-toi merde !, tentait de la raisonner Shane

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se fut comme si son cerveau redémarrait. Le son extérieur lui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles, et se fut un choc. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rick gisant au sol. Alarmée, elle accouru aussitôt.

\- Rick ! Non, non, non, non je t'en supplie reste avec nous !, le supplia-t-elle

\- Il va s'en sortir, dit Shane, sûr de lui

\- Ferme là, t'en sais rien du tout !

Les ambulances ne tardèrent pas à venir et les emmenèrent aux urgences les plus proches. C'est à ce moment précis que la vie de Hannah commença à changer du tout au tout. Le monde entier allait à sa perte, mais personne ne le savait encore. Alors, comme si tout allait s'arranger et rentrer dans la normale, elle conduisit jusqu'aux urgences de King's Cross où elle pensait que tout allait s'arranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente interminable que je vous ai fait subir. J'étais pour le moins très occupée à peaufiner ma fic pour qu'elle soit présentable et non sous forme de hiéroglyphes ! Ça, les autres fics en cours d'écriture et les aléas de la vie ont fait que mon temps était restreint. Néanmoins, je suis de retour avec plusieurs chapitres de prêt a l'avance, donc j'essaierais de poster régulièrement.**

 **N'hesitez pas a me poster des reviews, j'accepte la critique, bonne ou mauvaise car j'ai envie d'apprendre à écrire mieux(eh oui ce n'est que ma première fic), et vos conseils sont bons à prendre !**

 **JusteD: Je suis sincèrement désolé, je débarque et je n'avais pas vu tes reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu veuilles lire la suite, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas... quoi qu'il en soit, les choses vont avancer. N'hésite pas, que ça soit bon ou mauvais, de continuer à me dire ce que tu en penses !**

Chapitre 4

La tête reposée sur le bras inerte de Rick, Hannah avait enfin réussit à trouver le sommeil. Cette évasion lui avait permis de chasser de ses pensées toute sensation de perte de contrôle et de chagrin.

Réveillée par un bruit de couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital, où Rick était toujours dans le coma. Rien n'avait changé. Elle poussa un soupir de tristesse. Sa vie cesserait-elle enfin de toujours finir dans le drame ?

Elle avait enfin trouvé sa paire parfaite avec qui elle avait envisagé pour la première fois de vivre toute sa vie avec lui. Elle attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je reviens dans deux heures. Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le front

Le voir ainsi, c'était comme s'il était mort. Certes il arrivait à respirer tout seul, mais le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas depuis l'accident lui prouvait le contraire. Lui jetant un regard, elle quitta l'hôpital pour retrouver la solitude. Elle éclata en sanglots et lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Un mois ... ça faisait un long mois qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré, qu'elle avait tenté de garder la tête froide, mais aujourd'hui, elle craquait. C'était trop dur de le voir allongé là sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Elle était passée tous les jours pour le voir et lui parler, espérant qu'il entende ce qu'elle lui disait. Shane, Lori et Carl étaient souvent passés eux aussi et son ex-femme s'était montrée très compatissante envers Hannah. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur, lui répondant par des sourires forcés.

Hannah conduisait en direction de son appartement. Une farandole de voitures de polices aux sirènes alarmantes passa devant elle. Les gars devaient avoir du pain sur la planche. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, du moins, pas aujourd'hui. Elle était en congé et comptait le rester. Ils s'en sortiraient sans elle.

A peine entrée, elle partit prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place avant de retourner à l'hôpital.

Elle était si fatiguée, qu'elle s'endormie sur le canapé. Plongée dans un sommeil profond, elle eut l'impression que tout n'était qu'illusion. Elle voyait Rick, souriant, la regardant de ce regard que lui seul avait le secret. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle s'efforça d'attraper. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait, il s'éloignait encore plus. Alors qu'elle effleura le bout de ses doigts, un cri la sortie de son rêve. Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de Shane.

\- Hannah ! Hannah !, hurlait-il à bout de souffle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, répondit-elle en se levant

\- Il faut foutre le camp. Vite !

\- Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer comme ça.

\- Tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Prend quelques affaires et ...

Des cris provenant de la rue attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme. Hannah accouru à la fenêtre. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle était encore en train de rêver, mais que cette fois, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était de la folie. Ses yeux voyaient une chose terrible se produire en bas, dans la rue. Un homme couvert de sang s'était agrippé à une femme pour lui mordre le cou. Un autre qui marchait avec maladresse s'était affalé sur cette pauvre fille pour commencer à lui manger les viscères à même le sol.

\- C'est comme ça dans toute la ville, lui expliqua Shane d'un ton grave

Hannah sursauta, elle en avait oublié qu'il était là. Mais si elle l'entendait et qu'elle entendait aussi les cris, cela voulait dire que c'était vrai.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. On dirait que les morts se réveillent et tentent de nous tuer.

\- Mais c'est du délire. Tu ne crois pas que c'est juste un tournage ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas des conneries. J'te jure, c'est la misère dans les rues. Il faut dégager, maintenant !, s'emporta-t-il

\- D'accord, lui répondit-elle, évasive

Hypnotisée, elle resta plantée là, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était à l'hôpital il n'y qu'une heure, et là, Shane venait de débarquer chez elle, paniqué, en lui demandant de s'en aller d'ici. Et cette femme qui se faisait dévorer les entrailles dans la rue.

\- Bouge !, la sonna-t-il

Elle sursauta puis partie en direction de sa chambre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta net. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir.

\- Rick ! Il faut aller le chercher, s'alarma-t-elle

\- Non on ne peut pas.

\- Tu rigoles ? On peut s'en aller mais on ne peut pas le récupérer ? C'est hors de question que je l'abandonne là-bas avec tous ces monstres qui rôdent partout.

\- Je viens de l'hôpital.

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas ramené avec toi ?

\- Hannah...

\- Quoi !?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre lui dire pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Ce fut de trop pour elle. Après tous ce temps …

\- Non, non ... ce n'est pas vrai ... Dit moi que c'est pas vrai, le supplia-t-elle

\- J'ai essayé de le ramener, mais c'était trop tard. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolé.

Effondrée, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle savait que Shane avait dû faire tout son possible pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami, et s'il avait échoué, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune solution. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, lui frottant chaleureusement le dos. Il comprenait sa tristesse, elle s'était tellement battu pour lui. Se ressaisissant, elle redressa la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Partir, il faut essayer d'aller dans les grandes villes.

\- Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Aucune idée. Ce que je sais, c'est que tout le monde tire de partout, c'est la cohue dehors, la panique, tout le monde essaie de s'en aller.

\- C'est une maladie ?

\- Personne ne le sais vraiment. De ce que j'ai entendu, c'est arrivé comme ça, les morts reviennent à la vie, pas comme avant et veulent décorer les vivants. Et on doit dégager d'ici rapidement.

\- D'accord, se résigna t elle, Lori et Carl ! Je prends quelques affaires et on va directement chez eux pour les emmener avec nous. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

Elle entra dans sa chambre en trombe puis enfouit quelques vêtements dans un sac à dos. Elle attrapa son pistolet caché dans un tiroir de la commode puis prit toutes les munitions qu'elle avait avec elle. Elle retourna dans la cuisine où elle mit dans son sac quelques trucs à manger au cas où ça dégénèrerait vraiment. Elle prit deux bouteilles d'eau ainsi qu'un couteau qu'elle mit dans sa ceinture.

\- Tu t'étais préparée pour l'occasion ?, essaya de plaisanter Shane

\- Ferme là. On y va.

Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse, déboulant dans la rue. C'était terrible d'encore plus près. Il y avait du sang partout. Les morts se réveillaient, vagabondant à la recherche de viande fraîche.

\- Il faut tirer dans leur tête si tu veux les éliminer pour de bon, dit Shane

\- Comment ça pour de bon ? On ne peut pas leur tirer dessus comme ça, se sont des humains.

\- Non, ça je peux te certifier qu'il n'y a plus rien d'humain en eux.

\- Mais enfin on ne peut pas …

\- Regarde en face de toi !, insista t'il, regarde les bouffer tes voisins et dit moi qu'ils sont humains ! Tu peux leur tirer autant de balles que tu veux dans le corps, ils continueront à te suivre. Seule une balle dans la tête les arrête. Et à mon avis, vaut mieux pas qu'ils t'attrapent.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'en ai fait l'expérience en sortant de l'hôpital.

\- T'as pris ton 4x4 ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ok. Tu conduis et moi j'te couvre.

\- Oui chef.

\- Arrête d'essayer de blaguer. Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Bon allez, vas-y !

Marchant dans leur direction, attiré par le bruit, des mordeurs approchaient. Hannah ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils ne marchaient pas très vite et ne semblaient pas tellement intelligents. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser attraper par ces créatures. Shane fonça droit devant lui. Elle fit son travaille et envoya quelques balles dans leurs têtes, remerciant dieux de lui avoir donné la faculté de la justesse de tire. Mais une main blanchâtre lui attrapa l'épaule et la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir de derrière. Dans la stupeur, elle lâcha son arme qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna, tentant de ramper pour attraper son arme. Le mordeur était accroché à sa jambe et tentait de la mordre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, il l'avait prise, et était horrifiée par ce qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle croyait que c'était perdu pour elle, une balle vint se loger en plein dans la tête du mordeur, qui s'affala sur elle. La jeune femme suivit le tire et trouva Shane, arme tendue.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Amène-toi.

Elle couru vers le véhicule grimpant sur le siège passager. Shane démarra en trombe. Dans le quartier de Lori, certaines maisons avaient été visitée et certains mordeurs vagabondaient dans les rues. Hannah ressentit un haut le cœur à l'idée d'imaginer le fils de Rick mort dans de telles souffrances. A la pensée de l'homme de sa vie, sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir le quitter aussi rapidement dans de telles conditions. Ne pas la voir vu de ses propres yeux lui donnait du mal à croire que c'était vraiment finit, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, qu'elle ne sentirait plus le goût de ses lèvres ni la tensions de ses caresses. Elle essuya discrètement une larme qui avait perlé sur sa joue, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait été forte pour les jours sombres qui s'annonçaient à eux.

Ils sortirent de la voitures, courant droit dans la maison. La porte d'entrée était verrouillée et Shane dû forcer pour l'ouvrir.

\- Lori ! Carl !, s'écria Hannah

\- Ici, répondit une voix étouffée à l'étage

Hannah monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit de près par Shane. Ayant vu comment les choses se passaient à l'extérieur, Lori avait emmené Carl avec elle jusque dans la chambre, s'enfermant à double tour, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les chercher.

\- Tu as bien fait de vous cacher, la rassura Hannah

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Lori, on va partir de la ville. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où ces bestioles ne sont pas, intervint Shane, il va falloir que vous preniez tout ce que vous pouvez. Ensuite on s'en va.

\- Mais et Rick ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle

Hannah baissa les yeux, encore trop émotive pour aborder le sujet avec eux.

\- Lori, j'étais à l'hôpital quand les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. J'ai essayé de l'emmener mais … J'ai pas pu. Il, il ne respirait plus. Le courant avait été arrêté.

\- Choquée, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, scrutant la réaction de son fils, qui se mit à pleurer. Lori le serra dans ses bras, lui offrant tout le réconfort qu'une mère pouvait donner.

\- Hannah, commença-t-elle, je suis désolé.

\- Merci, essaya-t-elle de paraître forte, mais maintenant on va devoir y aller.

Avec l'aide de ses amis, Lori fit plusieurs sacs qu'ils réussirent à mettre dans le 4x4 sans encombre. Hannah monta à l'arrière avec Carl et les affaires supplémentaires.

\- Où est-ce que nous devons aller ?, demanda Lori

\- C'est une bonne question, marmonna Hannah

\- On pourrait prendre l'autoroute et filer sur Atlanta. Je suis sûr que nous serons plus en sécurité dans les grandes villes. Ils auront peut-être installé des postes de secours. Moi je dis qu'on devrait essayer, proposa Shane

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix, affirma Lori

Mais à leur plus grande exaspération, tout le monde voulait fuir la ville, et les grands axes étaient bouchés. Les gens râlaient et souhaitaient avoir plus d'informations concernant cette épidémie qui se répandait par morsure. Mais les autorités ne disaient rien mis à part qu'il fallait être calme.

Bloqués à l'entrée de l'autoroute, ils durent se résoudre à passer la nuit ici. Ce fut un véritable camp qui s'installa, les voitures étant devenues des tentes métalliques. Hannah fouilla dans le coffre du 4x4 tandis que Carl était assis à l'arrière.

\- Ça va Carl ?, demanda-t-elle au petit garçon qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient ici

Elle ferma le coffre, le rejoignant.

\- J'ai faim, se plaignit-il

\- Faim comment ?

\- Très faim.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai justement quelque chose pour une personne qui pourrait avoir très faim.

Elle fouilla dans son sac d'où elle en sortit des barres chocolatées qu'elle avait enfoui quelques heures auparavant.

\- Tiens. Régale-toi.

Il les attrapa, n'attendant pas une seconde pour les manger.

\- Tu as peur ?, l'interrogea-t-elle

\- Oui.

\- Je te promets que ça va bien se passer pour ta maman et toi.

Hannah se rappela alors de la promesse qu'elle avait faite au chevet de Rick. " Je reviens dans deux heures. Je te le promets" ... Au moins, elle ferait tout son possible pour tenir celle qu'elle avait faite à son petit garçon.

Elle sortit du véhicule et rejoignit Lori et Shane qui parlaient avec d'autres gens tous aussi perdus qu'eux. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui était en train de se passer et ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais tout à coup, des hélicoptères et des avions passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes en direction d'Atlanta.

La satisfaction qui s'était répandu sur les visages avait très vite laissée place à l'horreur. Ils étaient en train de canarder la ville. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir si même les autorités ne pouvaient rien faire. C'était la guerre. La guerre contre les morts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hé oui, encore un chapitre ! Les choses évoluent comme on le connais dans la série. J'ai tenu à suivre le lien narratif de la série, en suivant les événements passés tout en y incorporant Hannah et son histoire avec les membres du groupe.**

Chapitre 5

Hannah et les petits survivants avaient renoncé à l'idée de s'aventurer en ville après avoir vu Atlanta se faire canarder ainsi.

Shane avait donc décidé qu'il valait mieux s'installer aux abords de la ville sans y entrer, car il était persuadé que si des secours arriveraient, ils seraient sur d'être vue.

Peu à peu, quelques personnes et familles s'étaient installées avec eux, formant un petit campement solidaire de survivants.

Hannah était entrain de lasser ses chaussures quand la radio qu'ils avaient installé sur le toit du camping car du doyen Dale se mit à grésiller. Elle accouru en haut, prête à aiguiller un survivant inconnu ou bien encore mieux des secours ?

« _Allô ? Allô ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? S'il y a quelqu'un quelque part, si vous me recevez, répondez s'il vous plait. Allô_ ? » grésilla la radio

\- Laisse-moi essayer, ordonna-t-Hannah à Dale en lui attrapant la radio des mains, Je suis l'officier Hannah Scott, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Elle lâcha le bouton puis attendit. Un petit grésillement laissa place à une voix.

" _Est-ce que quelqu'un entend ma voix ?_ "

\- Oui je vous entends parfaitement. Et vous ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Encore une fois le grésillement.

\- Shane amène toi vite !, s'écria t elle

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de trouver le contact mais la communication était en perdition.

\- Shane !, hurla t elle avec impatience

L'ancien officier accouru à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'inquiéta t il

\- Quelqu'un essai de communiquer avec nous, répondit elle

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Après quelques bidouillages, il ne parvint pas non plus à la faire remarcher.

\- C'est mort, dit avec fatalité

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, c'est évident, affirma Lori

\- C'est ce que nous voulions. C'est d'ailleurs dans cet espoir que nous avions laissé la radio allumée, non ?, lui répondit Hannah

\- Ouais, ça nous a vachement servie. Ça fait une semaine que je dis qu'il faut mettre des panneaux sur la route pour dire aux gens d'éviter la ville, protesta Lori

\- Et tu le trouves où le temps ?, s'emporta Shane

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on le prenne.

\- Ouais et bah ça c'est un luxe qu'on ne peut pas se permettre. On essaie de survivre là. On vit au jour le jour.

\- Qui tu veux qu'on envoie pour poser des panneaux ?, demanda Dale

\- J'irai moi. Donnez-moi une voiture, avança-t-elle

\- J'irai avec elle, répondit Hannah

Shane la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Bah quoi ? Je sais me battre, je peux parfaitement nous couvrir, insista t elle

\- Personne ne sort de ce camp seul et tu le sais, répondit Shane avec fermeté

\- Et qui la décidé ? Toi ?, argua Hannah en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

\- On est tous d'accord avec ça. C'est trop dangereux. On reste tous ensemble. Et c'est tout.

La jeune femme le défia du regard, pas satisfaite du tout. Elle n'était pas très sure de savoir si Shane faisait les choses comme il fallait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, les autres avaient l'air de décider que c'était lui le chef, ou du moins, celui qui en approchait. Peut être qu'il n'y avait que Lori qui pouvait rejoindre Hannah sur la question, mais le fait qu'ils entretiennent une relation depuis peu influençait les choses.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient eu cet espoir de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles et avaient repris le cours d'une vie pour le moins étrangère à leurs coutumes.

Dale était grimpé sur le toit de son camping-car comme à son habitude. Son travail était de guetter les alentours au cas où des rôdeurs approcheraient dangereusement du camp. Un fusil dans le dos et des jumelles devant les yeux, il examinait la forêt.

Chaque personne présente dans le camp savait ce qu'il devait faire et agissait pour la survie du groupe. Amy, une jeune femme blonde de 25 ans arriva au camp chargée de champignons.

\- Comment on peut savoir s'ils ne sont pas vénéneux ?, demanda-t-elle à Lori

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- Demander à Shane quand il reviendra.

\- Tu as tout compris.

Lori se leva puis posa le regard sur son fils qui jouait avec Sophia, la fille de Carol, une femme visiblement faible et mal traitée par son mari Ed. Lori prévint alors Dale qu'elle allait faire un tour dans la forêt.

\- Tu hurles si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, lui demanda Hannah

\- Je tacherai d'y penser. Carl tu restes ici. Je veux qu'Hannah puisse avoir les yeux sur toi.

Carl se retourna vers Hannah, la questionnant du regard. La jeune femme était évidemment au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer entre Shane et Lori. Il fallait être nié pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de se retrouver pour se soutenir mutuellement. Cependant, elle les jalousait. Elle avait tout perdu. Lui, son âme sœur, il n'était plus là et elle n'était pas prête de le revoir.

Dans l'après-midi, la radio se mit à émettre à nouveau. Tout le monde accouru le plus vite possible et essaya d'écouter ce que la personne au bout était en train de leur dire. Mais la communication était mauvaise et ils purent quand même reconnaitre la voix de T-Dog, l'un des réfugiés partit en mission en ville.

\- J'ai entendu "Grand magasin", affirma Lori

\- Ils doivent avoir des soucis. Shane, on peut aller les chercher, affirma Hannah

\- Il est hors de question qu'on risque la vie d'autres personnes du groupe, coupa-t-il

Amy s'approcha et commença à s'emporter, tracassée pour la vie de sa grande sœur Andrea qui était elle aussi partit en ravitaillement en ville.

\- On va la laisser alors qu'elle est dans la merde ?, s'inquiéta la blonde

\- Amy, je sais que ... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, tenta de la calmer Shane

\- Elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller. Elle l'a fait pour nous aider.

-Je sais bien mais elle savait que c'était risqué. Si elle est coincée, elle est foutue. Il faut qu'on se fasse une raison. On peut rien faire.

-J'te rappelle que c'est ma sœur espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux !

La jeune femme partit en furie dans les bois. Hannah s'avança d'un pas, décidée à prendre la parole.

\- Je pourrais y aller moi.

\- Hors de question.

\- On ne va quand même pas rester ici à se tourner les pouces alors qu'on sait qu'ils sont en danger ?!, s'emporta aussi Hannah

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais sortir de ce camp toute seule, comprit ?

\- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser ! C'est égoïste !

\- Il n'y a rien à discuter. C 'est non.

\- Tu ne ressembles pas au meneur que tu crois être, cracha-t-elle

Elle partit à son tour dans la forêt pour retrouver la jeune Amy avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Elle détestait rester la à ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était entrée dans la police !


	6. Chap 6

**Hello hello !!**

 **Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle aventures. Heureux dénouement qui ne dure pas, faut s'y attendre.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Ps: n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y repondrais et ça m'aide beaucoup ! Merci !**

 **JusteD: Merci merci pour tes reviews ! Lâche toi sur les conseils, c'est toujours bon à prendre ! Heureuse que tu suives et soutiennes toujours ! Voilà une ptite suite !**

Chapitre 6:

L'esprit était plutôt bon au camp quand on savait que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Carol, comme à son habitude était en train de faire la lessive, séchant et pliant les habits des autres de bon cœur. A dire vrai, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'occuper de ces tâches-là, Ed, son mari ne lui en laissait pas le choix. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour que sa vie ainsi que celle de sa fille Sophia se passe pour le mieux au vue des circonstances.

Tout le monde s'occupait comme il en avait pris l'habitude, trouvant un tout autre style de vie, n'ayant d'autre choix que de laisser le passé derrière eux. Hannah broyait du noir aujourd'hui. Le simple fait de devoir rester ici alors que les autres étaient dehors la rendait malade. Elle n'était pas une fille qui aimait rester confinée sans bouger. La lessive et les conversations courtoises avec les autres n'étaient pas son genre. Elle avait toujours été une femme d'action, c'était pour ça qu'elle était entrée dans la police. Mais Shane se refusait à le comprendre, parce qu'il s'obstinait toujours à vouloir la garder près de lui. Depuis un certain temps, elle ressentait de la colère contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi protecteur envers elle. Autrefois, il ne l'était pas, ils étaient simplement de bons amis qui partageaient des verres les soirs. Mais maintenant que Rick n'était plus là, elle avait cette horrible impression qu'il en profitait un peu, essayant de se rapprocher d'elle en la possédant. Shane n'était rien d'autre que Shane. Il ne serait jamais Rick. Et puis il semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur à faire le chef de famille auprès de Lori et de Carl.

-Tu vas bien ?, demanda Shane en s'asseyant près d'elle sur un tronc

-Ouais, répondit-elle sans grande conviction

-Jim est partit poser les boîtes de conserve vides autour de la zone.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu partir.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de parler.

-T'as envie de quoi alors ?, s'exclama-t-il en haussant le ton

-Non mais je t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui es venu m'emmerder avec ton bla bla, répliqua-t-elle

-Je te comprends vraiment pas, Hannah. Tu restes là, toute seule à faire la gueule alors que tu pourrais trouver pleins de choses à faire. Et puis, tu le sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester seule. Je suis là, au cas où ça ne va pas, se radoucit-il en posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse

Elle m'a repoussa vivement en se levant face à lui.

-Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?

-Ça va détend toi.

-Non, tu me gaves Shane. J'en ai par-dessus la tête que tu veuilles tout contrôler. Je fais ce que je veux de me vie, c'est pas toi qui va le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Hannah …, tenta t il de la raisonner en se levant

-Laisse moi. Arrête de te faire des films, nous deux ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu entends, jamais !, cria t elle avec véhémence

Ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus avec lui, elle se leva et partit en direction de la forêt pour cueillir quelques champignons. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour la société apparemment. Elle espéra aussi trouver Daryl qui était maintenant partit chasser depuis quelques jours. Elle savait qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, mais la vie dehors n'était plus ce qu'elle était autrefois. Elle avait appris à le connaître au travers de ce qu'il voulait bien lui laisser voir. Ça ne lui avait pas empêchée de comprendre que le frère de Daryl, Merl était un frein pour lui. Il n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaisser, l'entraînant dans ses mauvaises actions. Daryl avait quelques traits de caractère avec son abruti de frère, mais il avait quelque chose que l'autre n'avait pas, une conscience. Et ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'aider, elle était bien la seule à qui Daryl parlait dans le camp, hormis son abruti de frère.

Hannah ramassa un champignon étrange. Génial, elle allait devoir demander à Shane s'il était comestible. Ô Shane le sauveur … Elle ricana elle-même de sa mauvaise foi. Mais son rire se transforma en pleurs. Secouée de sanglots, elle s'assit contre un arbre pour se laisser aller. Elle n'arrivait pas à rire, elle ne pouvait pas, plus depuis que Rick n'était plus là.

Un son strident provenant du camp mit tous ses sens en éveil. Elle se frotta les yeux avec hâte avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le temps qu'elle revienne au camp, le bruit qui ressemblait fortement à une alarme de voiture avait cessé.

-Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Vous voulez rameuter tous les rôdeurs de la forêt ?, s'exclama-t-elle

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, qui se sentit de trop en voyant tout le monde aussi heureux.

-Content de vous revoir, on a …

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, son cœur se serra. Elle lâcha le seau de champignons, choquée. Rick, son Rick, il était là, en face. Il la regardait avec soulagement et excitation. Il semblait choqué de la voir ici.

D'un pas hésitant, elle marcha dans sa direction, la main tendue devant elle. Elle voulait l'attraper, comme s'il allait s'envoler avant qu'elle ne puisse le retrouver. Rick ne pouvait attendre, courant pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Quand elle entra en contact avec son corps et que sa tête se blottit contre son torse, elle sut que c'était la réalité. Elle se laissa emporter par la foule de sentiments qui venaient de la submerger.

-Je t'ai retrouvé ..., chuchota-t-il dans son oreille

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'émerveilla-t-elle en lui entourant le visage de ses mains

-Je savais que je te retrouverais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant chaudement, émue.

Le soir venu, Hannah fit tout son possible pour éviter de parler à Shane, tout autant que Lori. Ils avaient fait un feu et se trouvaient presque tous autour, Hannah assise près de Rick, Carl collé contre son père de l'autre côté. Le retour à la vie de Rick était au centre de la discussion. L'adjoint au shérif leur fit part de son sentiment de solitude qu'il avait ressentit en se réveillant que son lit d'hôpital. Il avait été submergé par l'incompréhension et la panique. Il avait hurlé de terreur en trouvant son appartement vide et saccagé. Une pinte d'espoir s'était emparé de lui à l'idée de tous les trouver chez Lori mais la maison était tout aussi vide. C'était finalement Glenn, le jeune asiatique qui l'avait aidé. Néanmoins, il s'était passé quelque chose en ville. Merl, le frère aîné de Daryl était resté la bas, menottée au tir d'un immeuble. Rick avait été obligé de l'y attacher car il s'était montré dangereux pour le reste du groupe. Seulement les éléments qui s'étaient suivies les avaient empêchés de le sauver, T Dog avait perdu les clés des menottes.

-Vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous allez dire à Daryl Dixon ? Ça ne va pas lui plaire que vous ayez abandonné son frère, intervint Dale, soucieux

\- C'est moi qui lui parlerait, abdiqua T-Dog, j'ai fait tomber la clé, c'est normal.

-Non, je dois le faire, c'est moi qui l'ai menotté, le coupa alors Rick

\- Peut-être que ce devrait être moi, on s'entend à peu près bien tous les deux. Il me fait presque confiance, intervint Hannah

-Je suis désolé les gars d'en revenir à nos origines mais ça passera mieux si c'est un blanc qui l'annonce, intervint Glenn, et puis Hannah a raison. Elle est la seule avec qui il a eu un semblant de conversation depuis qu'on le connait.

-J'assume ce que j'ai fait. J'ai ma conscience pour moi, insista T-Dog, mais ... J'ai quand même prit le temps de fermer la porte avec une chaine, et un cadenas. L'escaliers est très étroit, les rôdeurs vont peut-être réussir à s'entasser à 5 ou 6 mais ils pourront pousser tant qu'ils voudront, ils ne défonceront pas cette porte. La chaine et le cadenas lâcheront pas si tôt. Pour faire court, Dixon est encore en vie. Il est toujours menotté en haut de cet immeuble. On peut le sauver. A nous de voir.

T-Dog s'était tant bien que mal levé afin de se retrouver seul, laissant ses compagnons de survie sur leur fin. Tous les visages étaient effarés d'apprendre qu'il devait toujours être en vie, là-haut sur ce toit.

Le temps vint alors de se séparer et de se coucher pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Rick prit la main d'Hannah, la suivant sans un mot. Il sentait qu'elle avait des choses sur le cœur et savait qu'ils allaient devoir en parler, crever l'abcès. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de la tente de Lori et de Carl.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins. Je vais coucher Carl, dit-il

-Bien sûr. Ma tente est là-bas, celle en vert.

Elle allait lâcher sa main, mais il l'attira a lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser prometteur. Il lui caressa la joue en la regardant avec tendresse, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Il lui embrassa le front et elle continua sa route en silence. Elle sentait le poids de son regard sur ses épaules. Mais elle sentait surtout les remords qui la tiraillaient, il y avait des choses quelle aurait du faire jusqu'au bout.

Hannah allait entrer quand elle remarqua que Shane la regardait, planté près de sa tente. Elle devait exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta dessus, martelant son torse de coups de poings, crachant des jurons inaudibles. Il réussit aisément à l'écarter de lui en lui attrapant les poignets.

-Hé, hé, hé ! Calme toi !, l'incita-t-il

-Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Comment t'as pu lui faire ça à Lui ?! C'est ton meilleur ami !, cria-t-elle sans trop hausser le ton

-Je te jure qu'il était mort, se défendit-il

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air vraiment mort. Je t'ai cru sur parole et maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai été bien conne de te faire confiance.

-Tu dois me croire ! C'était la folie la bas, tout le monde se tirait dessus…

-Est-ce que c'est une raison valable pour toi d'abandonner ton meilleur ami dans le coma ? Je te déteste d'avoir mentit. Je suis nulle de ne pas avoir insister pour aller le chercher.

-Tu t'aurais fait tuer. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, à toi et à Lori et Carl aussi.

-Ça c'est ce que tu essayes de te faire croire pour soulager ta conscience. Mais ça ne marche plus avec moi. Ni avec Lori à ce que je vois.

-Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne sais pas.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment prit la peine de savoir si Rick était vraiment mort ou pas. Et je sais maintenant que ça t'a bien arrangé pour essayer de me mettre dans ton pieux. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors tu t'es rabattu sur son ex-femme. Tu me dégoûtes.

Il aurait voulu lui donner une gifle mais elle riposta avant lui. La voix de Rick retentit dans son dos, la stoppant dans son élan.

-Woh, woh, who !, s'écrit-il, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Rien, répondit sèchement Hannah avant de s'en aller dans sa tente

Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit à Shane, et à vrai dire, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cet homme. Dire qu'elle avait pu le considérer comme un ami. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Rick entra à son tour, découvrant Hannah allongée sur le dos dans son matelas de fortune. Sans un mot, il s'allongea contre elle, se tournant sur le côté, calant une main sous sa tête pour mieux la regarder.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il finalement

-Rien, mentit-elle

-J'ai suffisamment appris à te connaître pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire avec Shane ?

-Rick, je … Je suis en colère parce que tu étais vivant et que je t'ai laissé là-bas tout seul, sanglota-t-elle, j'aurais dû insister plus longtemps quand Shane a débarqué chez moi pour mettre les voiles. J'aurai dû me monter contre lui, j'aurais dû insister comme je le fais toujours.

-Hannah, tu avais toutes les raisons de faire ce que tu as fait.

-Non !, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant, je n'ai pas insister, je l'ai tout de suite cru quand il m'a dit que tu étais mort. Je n'ai pas agi comme je le faisais dans mon habitude. A cause de moi, tu es resté tout seul pendant un mois allongé sur ce lit à l'abandon … Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne moi, le supplia-t-elle

-Arrête, calme-toi, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre en lui prenant le visage entre les mains , je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu veux que je t'excuse d'avoir cru mon meilleur ami ? S'il a pensé que j'étais mort, c'était qu'il avait ses raisons. Peut-être que je l'étais ? je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet hôpital quand j'étais dans le coma. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour survivre un mois sans manger ni boire ? j'ai pensé que peut-être quelqu'un avait continué à me donner les bonnes perfs mais personne ne peut le savoir et on ne le saura jamais. Personne ne t'en veut de quoi que ce soit ici. Et je te remercie du fond du cœur pour avoir risqué ta vie pour sauver celle de Carl et de Lori. Alors maintenant j'aimerai qu'on arrête de parler de ça. Nous sommes réunis, et je remercie le ciel de nous avoir donné cette chance.

Se sentant soulagée, comme s'il venait de lui enlever une écharde, elle captura ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Elle avait tant rêvé de pouvoir refaire ça, et maintenant qu'il était là, elle était heureuse d'en profiter. Après avoir éteint la lampe, Rick reprit le baiser où il l'avait laissé. Hannah frissonna quand il passa au-dessus d'elle, embrassant sa mâchoire puis son cou, laissant des explosions de frissons sur son passage. Descendant ses mains le long de son dos, elle lui retira son tee-shirt blanc, caressant à nouveau sa peau blanche. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la blessure presque cicatrisée que la balle lui avait faite. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura les boursoufflures que la peau rougie avait faite. Elle aurait tant voulu que rien de tout ça n'arrive. Saisissant le sens de ses pensées, il l'embrassa, insérant sa langue avec plus d'ardeur, tentant de chasser ses idées sombres.

Sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, Rick fit glisser le jogging de sa compagne, passant ses doigts sur son corps pulpeux et lisse. Hannah l'incita à l'embrasser de plus belle, passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ne souhaitant pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, il entra en elle, appréciant cette sensation qu'il avait presque oublié.

Si on avait dit ce matin à Hannah qu'elle retrouverait l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle partagerait pleinement son corps comme auparavant, elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Succombant au désir que lui procurait son amant, elle captura son regard sombre et amoureux. Submergée par l'excitation qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, elle le fit basculer, le chevauchant de toute sa hauteur. Les mains plantées sur ses pectoraux, elle entreprit de longs mouvements de bassins, tous plus lents les uns que les autres. La lenteur, il n'y avait que ça pour profiter du plaisir.

Vu d'en bas, elle était magnifique, la bouche entre ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène et ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il n'eut aucun autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant que celui d'être un amoureux heureux.

Il la sentit alors proche de la libération, alors il la retourna pour retrouver sa place de supériorité. Il voulait la voir quand elle succomberait. Se serrant tout autour de lui, il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un gémissement extatique, qu'il camoufla en capturant ses lèvres dans un dure baiser. Rick ne tarda à arriver à ses fins, s'affalant sur elle, retenant le poids de son corps d'un bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, chacun récupérant ses esprits dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'air hagard, elle lui caressait les cheveux. Plus rien ne pourrait venir gâcher leur bonheur maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Il se glissa à côté, se calant sur le dos, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Sans un mot, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, entendant les rythmes des battements de son cœur. Tout était vrai. Il était là, bien vivant, avec elle.

-Comment as-tu fais pour savoir que nous étions encore en vie ?, demanda soudainement Hannah, brisant le silence

-Les photos. Lori a pris toutes les photos de Carl qu'elle avait dans un album. Et pour toi, ton arme n'étais plus là ainsi que quelques-uns de tes affaires auxquelles tu tenais. Et puis, il fouilla dans son uniforme posé près du matelas, j'ai trouvé ça posé sur la table du salon. Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avait laissé là.

-Mon collier !, s'exclama-t-elle, je l'ai oublié dans la fuite. Je l'avais enlevé quand je suis allé prendre ma douche, ensuite j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie sur le canapé. Et c'est que Shane est arrivé pour qu'on parte…

-Ça m'a beaucoup aidé à tenir.

Elle lui embrasse le torse du bout des lèvres, heureux et conquise.

-Je t'aime Hannah, brisa t il le silence

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air grave et sérieux.

-Je t'aime aussi, Rick Grimes.

Il l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, Hannah se leva à l'heure dont elle avait pris l'habitude depuis l'épidémie, soit 7 heures. Le jour venait à peine de se lever quand elle s'extirpa en silence du matelas, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller Rick qui dormait à poing fermé. Il en avait tant besoin. Comme tous les jours, elle partit dans la forêt faire un rapide tour du périmètre, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun rôdeur dans les parages, dans lequel cas elle l'éliminerait d'un coup de poignard dans la tête pour faire le moins de bruit possible autour du camp. Elle en profita pour se renseigner si Daryl était enfin revenu de son périple à la chasse, mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Elle rit en voyant Glenn dépité devant les autres hommes qui récupéraient toutes les pièces de la voiture de sport rouge. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et puis, il fallait être honnête, ne voulant rien faire d'autre, elle s'assit sur son tronc d'arbre mort, entreprenant de nettoyer son arme de fond en comble. Malgré ce que Rick lui avait demandé, elle se refusait de croiser le regard de Shane. Ce qu'il avait fait ne passait pas. Rick ne savait pas encore que lui et Lori étaient supposés être ensemble ni qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois fait des avances.

-Bonjour, dit Rick d'un ton mielleux en s'asseyant près d'elle

-Bonjour, répondit-elle, l'embrassant sur la joue, tu as pu dormir à ce que je vois.

-Ouais, j'avais oublié à quel pont ça faisait du bien.

-Tu en avais grand besoin.

-Alors tu m'as laissé dormir tout seul ?, susurra-t-il, l'embrassant

-J'avais les tâches habituelles à faire, et puis moi, contrairement à toi, je vis comme ça depuis un petit moment. Mon horloge interne est très bien réglée.

Ils rirent ensemble, un fait devenu rare. Un silence s'installa. Se demandant ce qu'il voulait, elle croisa son regard et su qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à l'homme qu'on a abandonné.

-Merl ?

-Oui. On l'a abandonné sur ce toit aux mains des rôdeurs. Je l'ai menotté.

-Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Je connais ce type, c'est une vraie merde. Je ne dis pas qu'il le mérite mais enfin, de là à y retourner alors que vous avez failli y rester la dernière fois, ça semble risqué.

-Peut-être mais …

Le cri d'une femme ainsi que de Carl réussit à alarmer tout le camp. Toutes les personnes armées et présentes accourent en direction des cris. Lori sauta sur son fils qu'elle happa en arrière. Un rôdeur était à genoux, la bouche plongée dans le cou d'une biche. Ils l'abattirent à coup de pelles et de pioche, décrochant sa tête de son cou.

-C'est la première fois qu'on en voit par ici. D'habitude ils ne viennent pas dans les montagnes, s'exclama Dale, à bout de souffle

-Il n'y a presque plus personne en ville. Ils n'ont plus rien pour se nourrir, répondit Shane

Un petit groupe s'était formé autour de la scène de crime pour assister à la scène. Un homme dans la trentaine sortit d'un taillis, une arbalète à la main et des écureuils sur l'épaule.

-Oh putain le salopard !, s'écria-t-il, elle était pour moi cette biche. Ah super, il a commencé à le ronger. Enfoiré de dégueulasse ! Erreur de la nature ! Sale batard !, râla-t-il, donnant des coups de pieds rageurs dans le ventre du mort

-Calme toi, ça sert à rien mon ptit gars, intervint D'ale

Piqué au vif, il s'approcha dangereusement du doyen.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait, le vioque ?! Retourne jouer dans la maison du lac avec ton chapeau à la con !

Il aurait voulu couper la partie mangée par le rôdeur mais les autres lui firent comprendre que ce ne serait pas judicieux. Poussant un énième juron, il leur montra la douzaine d'écureuils. Il avait hâte de montrer ça à son frère, l'appelant par son nom, marchant droit au camp.

-Je te présente Daryl, dit Hannah à Rick, je vais lui parler.

Elle partit en direction du camp, essayant d'arrêter Daryl avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une mauvaise manière.

-Merl ! Hé ramène ton cul ! J'ai de quoi manger, le héla Daryl

-Daryl ?, l'appela Hannah, arrivant à sa hauteur

-Quoi que tu me dises, j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à foutre mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Pas le temps.

-Daryl.

Il se rendit compte que tout le camp avait les yeux rivés sur lui, exprimant une sorte d'appréhension.

-Bon qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire de si important pour me casser les couilles comme ça ?, lui balança-t-il

-C'est à propos de ton frère. Il s'est passé quelque chose à Atlanta.

-Quoi ?

-Pendant qu'ils sont partis chercher des provisions, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Merl.

-Il est mort ?

-On sait pas trop en fait, répondit Shane en s'approchant

-On sait pas trop en faite ?!, répéta Daryl avec colère

-Bon, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Alors moi je vais le dire, intervint Rick en marchant d'un pas assuré vers eux

-T'es qui toi ?

-Rick Grimes.

-Vas-y j't'écoute puisque t'as un truc à me dire, s'impatienta Daryl

\- Ton frère représentait une menace pour nous tous, j'ai du l'attacher avec mes menotte en haut d'un centre commercial à Atlanta. Il y est probablement toujours.

-Attend ... Laisse moi l'temps de traiter l'info !T'es entrain de me dire que tu as menotté mon frère comme une pauvre merde et qu'tu l'as laissé en plan !

-Oui.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'au moment où Daryl sauta sur Rick. Hannah l'en empêcha mais il sortit son couteau, obligeant Shane a l'attraper par le cou pour l'immobiliser. Une bonne vieille technique de flic.

-T'as pas le droit d'attrapper quelqu'un à la gorge !, s'écria Daryl

-Bah t'as cas porter plainte !, plaisanta Shane

-Daryl, je voudrais que tous les deux on discute calmement, tu crois pouvoir faire ça ? Est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ça ?, demanda Rick le plus clairement possible

Il se contenta de pousser des grognements. Shane le lâcha enfin, prêt à dégainer au moindre faux pas. Rick lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé sur ce toit, n'épargnant aucun détails. T-dog, par acquis de conscience du intervenir et lui expliquer que c'était lui qui avait fait tomber les clés dans le caniveau. Daryl exprima sa colère et sa peine en leur hurlant d'aller se faire voir. Néanmoins, il était déterminé à le retrouver.

-On va venir avec toi, intervint Hannah, Rick et moi, c'est ce que t'avais dit non ?

Rick paru décontenancé de voir qu'elle voulait venir avec lui. Il accepta puis partit la retrouver dans leur tente, entrain de se préparer.

-Tu ne vas pas venir avec moi, dit il, neutre

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, c'est trop dangereux.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? J'te rappelle que moi aussi je suis flic !

-Je ne veux pas te voir courir de risque pour cet homme.

-Okay dans ce cas je ne veux pas te voir partir loin de moi à nouveau. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, au moins je sais où tu es. S'il te plais, laisse moi venir.

Rick accepta, et c'est ainsi que démarra un duo fusionnel et complice que personne ni rien ne pourrait séparer, pas même les morts ni la souffrance.


End file.
